


[sladedami] 一个资深刺客的退休生活和自我修养

by caradhras



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, life after retirement
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caradhras/pseuds/caradhras
Summary: 丧钟x达米安，十分的雷。本来是个PWP，我的麒麟臂一发作，变成了以下内容！
主要讲述了一个殿堂级刺客斯莱德·威尔森迎娶富N代CEO之后儿女绕膝的性福退休生活。（其实这文可以看成这篇钟米文BE之后的强行HE……这篇钟米文：http://windlive.lofter.com/post/1d3db626_cc65a39）
警告：雷渣乱丑OOC，生子
没问题的话就走起~





	1. 高龄家长斯莱德

**Author's Note:**

> 丧钟x达米安，十分的雷。本来是个PWP，我的麒麟臂一发作，变成了以下内容！
> 
> 主要讲述了一个殿堂级刺客斯莱德·威尔森迎娶富N代CEO之后儿女绕膝的性福退休生活。（其实这文可以看成这篇钟米文BE之后的强行HE……这篇钟米文：http://windlive.lofter.com/post/1d3db626_cc65a39）
> 
> 警告：雷渣乱丑OOC，生子
> 
> 没问题的话就走起~

“这是最后一次了。”罗宾把丧钟按在地上，紧紧的揪住他的领子。年轻的知更鸟剥开自己的面罩，用眼神描摹年长者刚毅的轮廓。“我们完了。”年轻的罗宾坚定的重复着，像是说给丧钟听，也像是说给自己听，声音里有一丝不易察觉的颤抖。

“别急，”丧钟好整以暇的露出一个笑容，抬起手抚上少年跨坐在他腰两侧的大腿，“夜还很长。”

不管隔了多久，斯莱德回忆起那个青涩又大胆的小情人，总是不由自主的联想起那一夜——一个达米安·韦恩式的诀别。达米安告别的方式火辣又苦涩，空气里充满了专属于少年的焦躁与不安，斯莱德的一只手上下游移，掐住少年裸露在外的腰和臀，另一只手抚摸着少年近在咫尺的后脑勺。达米安不说话，抓着他的领子，手肘撑在他的胸口，毛茸茸的脑袋死死的抵着他的颈窝。达米安下面什么也没穿，大张着双腿骑在他的身上，背脊弓起，肌肉绷紧，像是一只受惊的猫。

当时达米安是怎么做来着？斯莱德减慢行车速度，有些心不在焉的寻找着停车位。现在快到放学时间了，而这附近正好有两所幼儿园，三所小学和一所大学，这个时间点想找到一个理想的停车位比完成一单刁钻主顾的生意还难。斯莱德不止一次的抱怨为什么所有学生都在这个点放学，而所有的家长都同一时间现身学校门口。他们每年缴纳昂贵的学费，难道学校就不应该为作为消费者的家长着想，让学生们放学的时间稍微错开一些吗？简直毫无职业道德。最后斯莱德无可奈何的将车停在一家冰淇淋店的门口，他已经可以预想几十分钟之后他将不得不走进这家店，点上一份草莓圣代了——尽管他一点儿也不想。甜的东西吃多了容易长虫牙，可这种威胁对几岁的小孩子根本没用，他们压根儿就不懂虫牙所带来的痛苦。斯莱德叹了一口气，朝一所幼儿园的门口走去。对他来说，小孩子大概是最难搞的那一类。因为他们一片空白，所以根本无所畏惧，做事丝毫不考虑后果。所以“长虫牙”这种类型的威胁对乳牙刚长齐没多久的孩子来说根本形同虚设。什么事情都毫无经验所以也就谈不上恐惧。这点不光是几岁的小鬼头，当年那个夜袭他的十几岁达米安也不例外。当时达米安骑在他身上，每一个动作都透露出一股绝望。少年的手紧紧的攥着他的领子，力道大的拳头微微颤抖。斯莱德看着觉得好笑，手指安抚性的在少年人乌黑的短发里穿//插。“看来你舍不得我。”他记得他当时这么跟对方说。结果达米安只在他颈窝里呜咽似的让他闭嘴。达米安的腰故意朝后扭动了一下，正好压在他已经半勃的隆起上。少年紧实的臀瓣有意无意的碾磨着他的下体，他甚至能想象那个尚未开合的穴口在他的分身上微微收缩的样子，就像是达米安在用下面那张嘴亲虔诚的亲吻他的老二一样。而现在那份清晰的触感……此刻斯莱德才第一次意识到达米安下身是光的。两人之间就隔了一层薄薄的布料。斯莱德此刻在自己安全屋的床上，达米安翻进来的时候他正在睡觉，全身上下除了一件衬衫和亚麻料子的长裤之外什么特殊装备都没有，他知道达米安会来，他们两人之间——姑且称之为恋爱的感情还没有个结局，而斯莱德知道那个少年不会甘心。他会回来找他的。斯莱德看着伏在自己身上的少年，暗夜中少年伏在他肩上压抑自己的喘息声格外的清晰。在他的印象中，达米安似乎从没有这么主动过。正确来说是，他从未允许达米安如此主动过。在性事方面，达米安只能在他所给与的有限自由里放肆，只要他愿意，达米安从来都是被耍的团团转的那一个。这就像是有钱人总喜欢去非洲草原上花高价猎杀一头狮子一样，在凶猛的捕食者倒下的那一刻，猎物和猎人的角色对调了。这种征服凶悍大型捕食者的快感与满足感足以让每一个热爱刺激的人上瘾。然而对顶级佣兵丧钟来说，这一切都比不上驯服同类来的有趣，尤其是达米安这种类型的，其中的成就感更加的不言而喻。从最开始他刚招惹上这只知更鸟的时候，他的确是全身心的享受这种征服的快感。不过后来他发现自己的感情慢慢的变质和发酵，变成了别的什么，直到现在……

“爸爸！”一个又小又软的团子灵活的挣脱了幼儿园老师的束缚，炮弹一样的冲向斯莱德，打断了他的思绪。不过斯莱德无所谓，他立刻蹲下来张开双臂接住扑向他怀里的孩子，然后一把抱了起来。

“小恶魔。”斯莱德嘴角上扬，亲了亲孩子粉嫩的脸颊，“今天又惹什么麻烦了，嗯？”

“没有！我很乖！史密斯先生还给了我一颗软糖！”孩子的回答奶声奶气的。举起了手中的糖纸。斯莱德挑起一边眉毛，重复这个陌生的姓氏：“史密斯先生？你的老师布莱克女士呢？”

“呃……您好，我是乔伊的新老师安德鲁·史密斯，我的前任、布莱克女士调去分校了。您一定是威尔森先生吧？”幼儿园新上任的老师，史密斯先生有些尴尬的走过来，手里还拿着一件小外套。

斯莱德快速扫了一眼这个年轻男人，打了个招呼，口气里满是嘲讽：“你好啊，‘史密斯先生’。天气真不错，是不是？老师这职业福利待遇挺好的吧？我希望他们给你买了意外保险。”他将孩子抱在怀里，背对着他们，看着眼前这个陌生年轻男子的眼神变得冰冷，丧钟的影子在他身上若影若现。

“这可真是个天大的惊喜。”史密斯先生意识到对方已经认出他来了，于是不再扮演紧张的新人老师见家长的姿态，他不动声色的来回打量着斯莱德和怀里的孩子。暗地里做好了防御的架势。说实话，他有些惊讶。他没料到会在这里遇见丧钟，斯莱德·威尔森，一个近几年来逐渐淡出他们视线的顶级刺客。作为一个低阶的刺客，他接到的任务只有以幼儿园老师的身份保护和监视这个叫约瑟夫·威尔森的孩子及其生父，达米安·韦恩。任务内容并没有提及刺客联盟未来继承人的另一位家长。他以为威尔森这个姓氏只是伪装而已，毕竟韦恩或者奥古之名太过张扬了。但他万万没想到丧钟会出现在这里，一所塞满上流社会继承人们的私立幼儿园大门口。丧钟混在一群来接孩子的保姆和家长中，穿着深灰色的羊绒衫和浅色披风，脖子上还围着一条墨绿色的围巾，跟周围那群举止得体目中无人的上流社会家长别无二致。

更可怕的是，他们刺客联盟的少主居然喊了丧钟一声“爸爸”……

“可不是嘛。”斯莱德笑笑，语气变得像是谈论天气般随便：“麻烦告诉塔利亚，我儿子和‘妻子’的事情不需要她来插手。否则……我很愿意让今天，甚至此时此刻，变成我儿子的‘家长工作参观日’。让他见识一下他爸爸的工作是什么样子的。”

“呃……并没有……”“史密斯”后退了一步，做出退让的表情，“主人们只是担心少主们的安危。”

“哈。”斯莱德不屑的笑出了声。“有我在，你们觉得还有人敢碰他们一根指头吗？”

接着他单方面结束了谈话，表情再次变得轻松起来，仿佛刚才真的只聊了天气。斯莱德从这个伪装成幼儿园老师的刺客手中接过孩子的外套，点点头，转身走了。懵懵懂懂的孩子还趴在父亲肩头跟老师挥手道别。

刺客有些不知所措的盯着丧钟的背影，父子二人的说话声越来越远：“亲爱的，答应我，待会儿点小份的冰淇淋好吗？你要是再像上周一样点大份，你papa会不理我的。”

直到丧钟抱着孩子消失在了转角处，刺客还呆愣在原地。

TBC


	2. 斯莱德的烦恼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWP，就是个孩子制造过程

“女士，请给我一份草莓冰淇淋，两个球！”乔伊对着柜台后的店员说道。  
“换成一个，谢谢。”斯莱德跟在后面，表情有些阴郁的接话。  
乔伊转过头来看着他背后的父亲，脸颊气鼓鼓的。斯莱德没有理会他。  
“可是我想吃两个——”乔伊哀求道。  
“不行。”斯莱德干脆的拒绝了。  
“求你——”  
“付钱的是我，亲爱的。”斯莱德从容不迫的结了账。  
“可是——”乔伊眼睁睁的看着他正在缩水的梦想，不死心的反驳。  
“你为什么觉得自己值得吃两个？”斯莱德反问。他居高临下的看着这个身高还不到柜台的孩子。那孩子跟他如出一辙的银发整齐的梳在脑后，跟达米安酷似的绿眼睛祈求的看着他。斯莱德忍不住想象这眼神出现在达米安的脸上该是一副什么样的光景。啊，好像也不是没看过——就在年轻的罗宾跟他“诀别”的那个晚上。那时达米安骑在他的腹部，挺直了腰，胯部微微后倾，正好压在丧钟蓄势待发的勃起上。达米安脱掉了上衣，动作毫不拖泥带水，一瞬间露出来的胸腔随着呼吸一起一伏，紧实的肌肉随着他脱衣服的动作带出流畅的线条。达米安这干净利落的动作仿佛是在为自己做战前准备，只是平时是穿上护具和盔甲，而此时则是显露自己的最原始最单纯的天赋。而少年这训练有素的动作在丧钟眼中却是一场极其致命的表演，他的每一个动作，每一个眼神对斯莱德来说都充满了诱惑。达米安至始至终都看着他，眼神没有移开半寸。  
此时的达米安已经把自己剥的干干净净，一丝不挂的骑在斯莱德身上，居高临下的望着他。少年低头，双手抚上丧钟的脸，拉近两人的距离。达米安的脸上没什么表情，嘴里机械性的重复着：“只是最后一次了。”  
可是斯莱德还是在那双绿眼睛里看到了——近似于绝望的哀求。  
“你不想我离开你。”斯莱德对着近在咫尺的达米安说。  
少年的瞳孔收缩，恶狠狠的亲了上来，牙齿猛地磕上了他的嘴唇，有些疼，又有些甜。“闭嘴！”少年在啃咬的间隙这么对他说道。斯莱德游刃有余的回应着达米安，对这份有些急切的恳求充满了兴趣。他强壮有力的双手抚摸上了达米安的大腿，来回摩擦着，细细的感受着肌肉的形状。没多久他的手就移动到了达米安的臀部，轻轻抬起来，用手掌完全包裹住他的臀瓣，然后狠狠的揉捏两下，接着他带着老茧的手指抚摸着穴口，发现那里已经一片湿滑，甚至还有多出来的润滑液沿着大腿向下滑的趋势。  
斯莱德满意的笑了，趁机吸住了达米安在他口腔里不老实的舌头，控制住了他。达米安丝毫没有停下或是反抗的意思，似乎早就准备好了。少年的手很快移动到斯莱德的腰部，急切的脱掉对方的裤子。斯莱德阴茎早就硬的发烫，勃起直直的对上达米安的穴口。达米安有些急切的想要直接坐下来，丧钟却抬着他的屁股，探入了一根手指。  
“呜……”达米安呜咽出声。  
斯莱德放开了达米安的舌头，让少年得以喘息，毕竟接下来他需要达米安专心感受后面，再说了，他还想听达米安动情时的叫喊声——这可是难得一见。  
达米安的甬道里湿滑又温柔，丝绒般的质感包裹着他粗糙的手指。那里根本不用怎么费力就能探入一根手指，看来少年的确事先做好了准备。于是他又探入了一根，基本没什么阻碍。  
“你已经为自己扩张过了。”斯莱德的语气是肯定句。  
“你……少废话……”达米安喘着粗气回答，不管做过多少次，他仍然不习惯异物入侵的感觉。“啊！”达米安扬起脖子呻吟了一声。斯莱德的那两根手指在他体内弯曲了起来，修剪圆润的指甲搔刮着他的内壁，让他不由自主的颤抖。  
“不，亲爱的。我很满意。”斯莱德笑了起来，手指插得更深了，并开始扩展起来。达米安随着他的动作颤抖，喉咙里持续呜咽出声。  
“告诉我，达米安，”斯莱德好整以暇的欣赏着少年沾满泪水的脸颊和扬起脖颈时拉出的漂亮线条，对方的唾液顺着嘴角流下，和脖子上的汗混在一起，随着喉结上下移动。喉咙里不时发出美妙的呻吟。  
“你是怎么准备自己的，嗯？”  
“呜……”达米安听到他的话觉得一股羞耻感从头淹没头顶，快感慢慢堆积，根本说不出话来，后穴情不自禁的收紧。  
“下面的嘴别咬这么紧啊，”斯莱德有些坏心眼的用力分开两根手指，将穴口撑的更大，然后塞入了第三根。“你是不是学着我帮你准备时候用的手法？”  
“闭嘴……”达米安从喉咙里挤出一句，脸颊红的发烫。  
“先在手指上淋满润滑油，然后慢慢插入一根，然后两根，然后上下左右的分开那里，尽量深入，以便适应我的尺寸……对不对？”斯莱德用三根手指开始模仿阴茎的动作，一进一出的操着少年的后穴。  
“啊！呜……”达米安的大脑被丧钟的手指搅得混沌不堪，而对方的话又让他不断响起之前自己用手指扩张自己的样子，羞耻心让他无法开口，只能发出一些模糊的声音。  
“告诉我，你当时是什么姿势？是跪下来撅起屁股从后面插入，还是张开大腿从前面进入？嗯？有没有用假——”  
“够……够了！”达米安满脸通红的大喊，强行打断丧钟的话，年长者挑了挑眉毛，玩味的笑了笑，将三根手指抽了出来，带出不少粘稠的液体。  
接着他将少年的臀对准自己的阴茎，达米安的眼神变得期待，催促着配合着挺直了腰向后撑。  
“别那么着急，宝贝。”丧钟的声音依旧保持着冷静，但达米安能感受到对方在爆发的边沿。  
“告诉我，你之前是怎么操自己的？几根手指？前面还是后面？”  
“闭……嘴……”达米安一只手抓紧对方的手臂，另一只手摸索着握住了对方的肿胀，狠狠的撸了两把。丧钟立刻嘶了一声。  
“别急……”斯莱德的眼里满是情欲，但他极强的自制力能忍住达米安这赤裸的挑逗。  
“告诉我， 达米安。”斯莱德用自己的阴茎在少年的穴口蹭了蹭，满意的看着对方难耐的咽了一口唾沫。  
“我可以这么坚持一整晚。”斯莱德说。然后又蹭了蹭达米安的穴口。  
“我……”少年咬牙切齿，似是愤怒似是窘迫，一字一句的说：“张……开……大腿……从前面……两……不……三根……”  
“哦……”斯莱德赞叹着，他简直能在脑中重现那个画面。达米安坐在椅子上，下身赤裸，双腿大张，好看的阴茎和湿润的穴口看的一清二楚。少年用湿漉漉的手指灵活的操着自己——他可是达米安，什么都能学的很快。他的喉咙里压抑着呻吟……哦，这太美味了。光是想想这个画面都能让他缴械。  
得到了自己想要的答案后，斯莱德立刻将自己的阴茎说不上温柔的挤进了达米安的体内。已经被开发过的穴口立刻紧紧的吸住他的勃起，饥渴的全数吞入。达米安的胸腔剧烈起伏，粘腻的喘息一声接一声的从他的喉咙里溢出。达米安扶着斯莱德的胸口，大腿和腰发力，刚刚吞下就开始抬起屁股耸动，一下又一下，卖力的用对方的阴茎狠狠的操着自己。“啊哈……啊……”他嘴里也丝毫不掩饰自己的叫声。  
“哦……达米安……”丧钟赞叹的抚摸着少年的腰身，圈住少年半勃的前端，喘息越来越粗重。少年那熟透的甬道紧紧的夹着他，完完全全变成他的形状，给他带来无上的快感。  
而达米安在他身上忘情的扭动，每顶一下就有生理泪水滚落而下。这个热情又主动的罗宾……丧钟想他能习惯这个。  
最后斯莱德按着达米安又做了两次才罢休，把少年的甬道射的满当当的，还溢了出来。斯莱德从后面进入他一次，又从前面掰开他的大腿来了一次，就像是达米安给自己扩张的时候一样，只不过把手指换成了真家伙。那一晚上达米安的喊叫声从来没有如此忘情过。  
第二天一早，达米安像往常一样已经消失。斯莱德咂咂嘴，昨晚几乎被他操晕过去的知更鸟居然还能下床跑得动，真是奇迹。不过他当时已经做了决定，不可能就这么放达米安离开。这个少年是他的，他要让这个少年永远属于他。  
他没想到的是，这一晚上让他和达米安的生活发生了翻天覆地的变化。达米安没多久也的确回到了他身边，还有个附赠的惊喜。  
而现在，这个惊喜正兴高采烈的跟他一起坐在冰淇淋店的长椅上，一点一点的舔着自己的草莓冰淇淋，还时不时的跟他讲着今天在幼儿园发生的事。斯莱德叹了口气，能吃到一个草莓甜筒就能高兴成这样子，刚才因为两个球和一个球的问题跟他闹别扭的事情似乎根本没发生过。这么没心没肺的样子，究竟像谁？  
起码斯莱德现在不用思考如何让达米安留在他身边了。他只用担心乔伊潜在的蛀牙的问题，以及待会儿回家要怎么跟达米安解释他又带着他们的儿子去吃草莓冰淇淋的事。不用想，达米安肯定会发现。他可是蝙蝠侠。

后记

“你们比平时晚了二十分钟。”达米安用陈述的语气说道。“解释。”  
斯莱德没说话。乔伊也没说话，眼神躲闪，紧紧地牵着他父亲的手。他知道他的另一个父亲从来不准他在放学的时候吃甜食，尤其是冰淇淋。  
“乔瑟夫·威尔森。”达米安抄起手臂看着他的儿子。眉头皱起。  
“Papa……”乔伊小声的喊他，不着痕迹的往他父亲的腿后面缩。他一听到达米安喊他全名就紧张。  
“斯莱德，你来解释。”达米安不耐烦的盯着年长者，“别浪费我时间。”  
斯莱德笑笑，弯腰一把抱起乔伊，对他说：“男子汉敢作敢当，你跟Papa说，我们去哪儿了，嗯？”  
乔伊看了一眼达米安，对方神情无比严肃，黑着一张脸，丝毫没有妥协的可能。乔伊的小脑袋瓜甚至都来不及思考，就本能的缩回他父亲的怀里去了。斯莱德只好安慰性的拍了拍乔伊的背安慰他。  
“既然主犯不肯说，那我也没什么好说的。我有权保持沉默吧？”斯莱德假装抱歉的对达米安笑笑。  
“是吗？很好。”达米安扯起嘴角，转身朝饭厅走去。“我要回一趟韦恩宅，一个月内都别来找我。”  
“什么？”斯莱德睁大了眼睛，“等等，达米安，你说一个月？怎么回事？”  
乔伊任然在自己父亲怀里缩着，不敢看他另一个父亲一眼。

END

（还有个番外！）


End file.
